Imaginary
by loveyoualways21
Summary: Selena is slowly regaining her memory, but not without a cost. She's being plagued with nightmares and visions. As if that's not bad enough, Selena has found herself in danger once again. There's only one vampire that can save her, Eric. M for later!
1. Prologue

So, it's been only two days since I posted the last chapter of "Make Me Wanna Die!" And, the sequel is already here! I hope everyone who read and enjoyed Make Me Wanna die will read and enjoy this one, too!

Here's the Prologue! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or anything associated with it. I only own the plot, Selena, and any other characters I bring into the story!**

**Prologue**

I stood on the landing at the top of the bottom flight of stairs leading down to the basement of Fangtasia, speechless. The anger I was feeling at the moment was completely visible. My blood was boiling, and I felt like I was going to explode any second. Luckily, I managed to somehow keep myself from going that far.

Who was I to honestly believe that Eric would stay true to his word? Just because he saved me a few times in the past, is that why? How could I be so stupid. I knew deep down that he'd do something like this. It shouldn't be a shock to me, but believe me it was.

I had come to Fangtasia baring good news to tell Eric, and now...now it was all shot to hell. Now I wished that I didn't have good news. I wish that everything would have stayed how it was for the past week. But, unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

I was stupid to even think for a second that I could trust Eric. Knowing exactly what he was like I believed him when he told me that he'd "wait for me." As corny as it may seem that's exactly what he told me.

Now here I am, standing here speechless, and frozen after witnessing him pounding in, and out of that stupid, slutty, stripper, or whatever she was. I couldn't help, but be angry with myself the slightest bit. I should've fucking known that he'd do something like this. He may be a vampire, but he's still a guy.

All guys are the same, no matter what species they are. Human, werewolf, vampire, shape shifter...they're all the fucking same. Horny jackasses who want nothing more than to fuck all the time, not even caring about who they're hurting.

Here I was thinking that Eric and I could actually start something. Stupid, I know. He's a vampire, and he doesn't have any feelings. That part was clear to me as soon as I made my way down the stairs.

Wait, scratch that. As soon as Pam told me that Eric was preoccupied with something when I arrived at Fangtasia, that's when I realized something was up. I figured as soon as she said that to me, that he was probably down here fucking some whore. Please excuse my many f-bombs God, I know using them is bad. I was proven right when I came down stairs.

"Selena," Eric said, stealing me away from my thoughts.

I shook my head in disgust. "I hope that slut was worth it!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

I turned on my heel, and almost ran into Pam. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed her come down. Not saying a word to her, I brushed past her, and stomped angrily up the stairs, and all the way out of the bar.

******I know that this is short, but just like in Make Me Wanna Die trust me the actual chapters are longer!** Please Review!


	2. Investigation Gone Wrong

Oh, wow! 11 reviews, 11 favs, and 17 alerts on the prologue alone! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying the story already!

In this chapter...Selena investigates some disappearances, but the end result is far from what she expected it to be!

Here's Chapter 1! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

I looked at my watch for the second time in a single minute. Impatiently, I was waiting for Sam to arrive. Well, not Sam himself. Actually, I was waiting for Dean to arrive. Sookie had named his dog form that before she knew the dog was Sam, and that Sam was a shape shifter.

Recently, weird things had been starting to happen. Things that can't be explained. Humans were going missing one by one. Hookers to be exact, which explains why I was standing in an abandoned alley, hiding in the shadows. I didn't want any sick fucker to drive by, see me, and jump to conclusions. If I stayed hidden in the shadows then no human would be able to see me what-so-ever. Humans never did have the best eyesight to begin with.

The reason why I was even here was because of a vision I had. In the vision I had seen one of the hookers that was now missing. She was with a guy. I'm not even going to tell you what I saw. It wasn't pretty. It was disgusting, actually. The scene had made me want to claw my own eyes out.

But, any who, after the guy left, and the hooker was alone...an unidentifiable creature, or whatever it was, sneaked into the alley. The features of the person that I could make out surely weren't features of a human. Therefore, leading me to believe that I could be some help. It'd make me useful for something again.

Ever since returning to Bon Temps from San Francisco everyone was pitying me, and treating me like a kid. I was sick of it as soon as the first, "I'm sorry about what happened to you," came out of someone's mouth. Last time I checked I was a 21 year old who knew how to take care of herself, not a 10 year old who ran screaming to mommy and daddy every time something went bump in the night.

Everyone insisted, though, that I take it easy for a while. Apparently, everyone in town knew what the doctor from San Francisco's orders for me were. They all insisted that I followed them. On the other hand, I say screw the doctor's orders! I know a lot more about me and my body than any doctor in the world will ever know.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sam...I mean Dean arrived. After I had the vision of the hooker I had went straight to Sam. I had known he was a shape shifter for a while, and knew that he'd be the one to help me out. Of course, for him to help me out I had to confess to him what I was, and how my visions worked and all. He understood completely, and didn't judge me at all about it. I had understood him when he told me about his secret, so he did the same for me.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for at least half an hour," I told me.

He brushed against my leg, as if he was saying sorry for keeping me so long.

"Alright, I'm sure you didn't mean to be late," I said. "So, could you sniff the alley, and see if you can smell something other than a human? Something possibly dangerous?"

Wasting no time, Dean went straight to work. He slowly sniffed the whole alley. Once he made it to one end of the alley he turned, and worked his way back to the other end. When he made it to the end of the alley opposite of where he had come in, he stopped.

Dean sniffed the air, cautiously. Catching a whiff of something, he turned and ran back to me. He motioned with his head towards the end of the alley that he had just previously been at. He quietly whined. He had caught on to something that wasn't a human. If it was a human he wouldn't have been acting the way he was right now.

"What is it boy?" I asked, bending down to his level.

Dean looked up at me since even though I was kneeling, i was still taller than him. He didn't even need to speak to me even if he could. I knew that we needed to get the hell out of the alley. Now! Something wasn't the least bit right.

I stood back slowly, and extremely cautious. I looked both ways, and saw that the cost was clear. Then I made a run for it. I ran down towards the opposite end of the alley where Dean had sensed the unhuman presence. Whatever the thing was I sure as hell didn't want to find out.

Too bad fate had other plans for me. Just as I made it to the end of the alley something walked in front of it, blocking my way out. Oh, shit! Of course, it'd be my luck to run into this thing. My luck had surely run out since I had arrived here in Bon Temps around late September.

Slowly, I began backing up. Every time I backed up the thing stepped forward. Then I tried a different approach just to see what would happen, I stepped forward. The thing took a step back. It was as if we were doing the two step or whatever that dance move is called.

Dean stood at my side the whole time. I knew I wasn't alone. Dean surely wouldn't leave me here alone with this unknown presence. It just wasn't his nature. He growled at the thing, and the thing growled back, shocking both Dean, and I. We both took a step back unsure of what the hell we were dealing with.

In the blink of an eye, whatever it was jumped at us. Trusting my instinct, I quickly turned, and began running towards the other end of the alley. Luckily, I turned, and ran when I did. Otherwise, I would have gotten scratched in the face.

I felt a stinging sensation on my right arm. Normally, I'd be pissed, but right now I was just happy that it wasn't my face that had gotten scratched. I ran out of the alley in a hurry. Dean wasn't far behind. I didn't stop running until I reached my car. Once I reached my car, I opened the passenger side door to let Sam...Dean in, and then got into the driver's seat. I turned the car on, put it in drive, and peeled off down the road.

My mind was racing. I looked down at my arm, and saw that it was bleeding profoundly. My whole right arm was covered in blood. Damn it! I was getting blood all over my car seats. Thankfully, they're leather, so the blood will come up easily.

Dean whined from the passenger seat. I glanced over at him, and noticed that he was looking at my arm. He had a worried look in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Dean," I assured him. "I'll just take you home really quick, and then I know someone to go to for help."

I knew exactly who to go to. I, also, knew for a fact that he wouldn't think twice about helping me. Though, all I really needed was a bottle of synthetic blood to heal me. But, since Sookie along with Rachel, but I don't have to worry about her because she knows the truth about me, would be there I couldn't drink the blood, and heal myself without having to confess the truth to Sookie. And, I wasn't ready to put her through the truth just yet.

**Surely you all know where she's running to. Eric will be in the next chapter! And, who knows? Maybe Selena's bad ass attitude will even make an appearance! Please Review!**


	3. Worse Not Better

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts everyone! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying the story!

So sorry to anyone who found the last chapter confusing. If you have any questions about the last chapter please feel free to PM me, and ask me. I won't bite!

In this chapter...Selena gets into a bit of a confrontation with a vampire!

Here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

After dropping Dean...Sam off at home, and bandaging my wound up, Sam insisted that I let him wrap it up so that I wouldn't lose to much, once he turned back to his human form. Of course, he made great points when I argued with him about it, so I gave in and let him bandage me up.

Then for a few minutes we sat down, and talked about what happened in the alley. Sam had backed up my suspicion of the thing in the alley being nonhuman before it had even attacked us. I thanked Sam for helping me out, and gave him a quick hug. Then I left. I was there at Sam's house for at least 10 minutes.

When I left instead of turning the way of home, I turned the opposite way, heading straight to Fangtasia. I knew my blood would be stronger than usual, and that the vampires in the club would all smell it. I, also, knew that I wasn't even close to wearing the right clothes for a visit to Fangtasia. But, honestly, I didn't give a damn right now.

I arrived at Fangtasia at about a quarter past 12:00. Wasting no time, I got out of my car, and made my way to the front door of the club. As usual Pam was stationed at the door, carding everyone. Since she had carded me many times before, she didn't worry about carding me anymore. Now days she'd just let me in.

When I walked up, and she saw the state I was in she seemed a bit shocked. Maybe she had never seen me as pissed off or in as much pain before? Who knows? She didn't even speak a word to me. Pam simply motioned for me to go inside.

As I walked by her, I noticed that her fangs had dropped a little bit. It was no mystery that she could smell the blood coming from my arm. If she smelled it then surely the other vampires would to, but then again I already knew that they would.

Upon walking into the bar, I saw Sookie and Rachel, sitting at the bar. As much as Sookie hates coming here, Rachel and I both have our ways of talking her into coming here these days, especially with Bill being away, and all. It can get mighty boring staying home alone all the time, while knowing that your cousins are out doing something with their time other than sitting on their butts moping because their boyfriend is out of town.

Honestly, Sookie's obsession with Bill is a bit annoying, and really sad. I guess because he's her first "true" love she's got a really bad case of love sickness. I hate to say it, but I honestly wouldn't mind if Sookie met a new guy, and started liking him, while Bill was away. Maybe she'd finally get her life back on the actually having meaning track.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when I sensed a vampire walk up close to me. The dumbass apparently had never crossed a women such as myself who had just been attacked before. Otherwise he would've known better than to make his way over to me. I was in no mood to be fucked with tonight.

I turned my head and scowled at the somewhat tall, brown eyed, short brown haired vampire, and glared at him. "Can I help you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. It was clear in my voice that I wasn't in the mood, but he still didn't get the damn clue.

"You know miss when you walk into the bar with a bloody arm vampires will take notice," he told me.

I rolled my eyes, and huffed. Tell me something I don't already know, jackass! "Like I didn't already know that," I snapped at him.

His fangs dropped instantly as he became angry. Apparently, a human had never talked to him like I just had, let alone a girl. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, miss," he growled.

Looking him dead in the eyes, knowing that his glamor shit wouldn't work on me, I said, angrily, "Actually, I do. I'm dealing with the vampire that's about to pluck my last nerve, and push me to my breaking point!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Eric was focused intently on what was going on between the vampire and I. He knew I could take care of myself, and that if he intervened, I'd get mad. But, I knew for a fact that it wouldn't be long until he came over, and broke our little confrontation up. Otherwise, I'd have to do it, and then everyone in the bar would know what I truly am. That wouldn't be good. It wouldn't be good even one bit.

"Is that so?" the vampire asked. The look in his eyes told me that he was getting ready to attack me.

Not breaking eye contact with the vampire, who was getting ready to try and glamor me, so that he'd easily be able to attack me, I motioned to Eric that now would be a good time for him to intervene. I hated having to call "backup," I guess you could say, but with my arm hurting really bad, and the fact that the bar was filled, I honestly had no choice.

In an instant the vampire that I was in a confrontation with was thrown against the wall opposite of me. Everyone, vampires, humans, and tourists, was divided on either side of the bar now. There was an empty pathway in the middle of the bar now. Obviously, no one wanted a piece of Eric. Not only did he own this bar, but he was sheriff of Area 5.

"Pam!" Eric called her over.

"Yes, master?" she asked, walking over to where we were from her position at the door.

"Escort him off of the premises," he ordered, looking at the vampire who hadn't dared to get up off the floor. "Don't let me see you back in my bar," Eric said. The sound of his voice was frightening. Even to me for a second or two.

"Yes, master," Pam replied with a nod of her head as she walked over to the fallen vampire, and forced him up, and out of the bar.

Everything went back to somewhat normal once the vampire was gone. But, everyone was talking about what had just happened. Even the other vampires were. That surprised me a little bit. I shook it off, though.

I was so preoccupied with what had just happened that I had completely forgotten that my arm was even injured, and I hadn't noticed Sookie and Rachel come to stand behind me. It took both of them putting a hand on either of my shoulders for me to realize that.

After giving both of them a reassuring smile that I was fine after what had just happened, I looked at Eric who looked down at my arm. I may only be a little bit shorter than him at 5'8," but he still had a good two inches on me. Therefore, he still had to look down upon me.

"My office," he said simply, turning and walking towards the doorway leading to his office, the basement, and a few other rooms that I wasn't too sure about.

I followed him, and as expected Rachel and Sookie followed me. Surely, they wanted to know what had happened to my arm. I kind of sort of didn't want to tell them the truth about it. Both of them had made me promise not to go and do what I did tonight. I promised, but of course I had my fingers crossed behind my back the whole time. Who said things you did in grade school wouldn't come in handy in the future?

Once the four of us were in Eric's office with the door closed behind us, Eric asked, "What happened to your arm?"

I thought for a moment trying to think of how I should answer his question. After at least a minute of debating with myself, I just decided to be somewhat blunt with my answer, "I was attacked."

Sookie's eyes widened. "Attacked by what?"

Rachel on the other hand, knowing me all to well, had a small disappointed look on her face. She knew what I had done.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I honestly don't know."

"Where were you attacked at?" Eric asked next.

Eek! The question I was hoping wouldn't be asked. I bit my bottom lip praying that this would all just turn out to be some huge nightmare. Of course, it wasn't. Seeing no way out, I answered, "The alley that all of hookers are going missing from."

The whole room grew silently still.

Sookie, taking on her normal substitute mother role, somewhat furiously broke the silence, "After you swore to Rachel and I that you wouldn't go there?"

"The police are handling it," Rachel said.

I laughed. Then I remembered, I hadn't told them that whatever it was kidnapping those hookers wasn't even close to being human. "Yeah, sure! The police are really going to be a big help!" I said sarcastically.

"What aren't you telling us, Selena?" Eric asked me.

I sighed as I unbandaged my arm, slowly. I knew that Eric could control himself enough, so I didn't have to worry about him attacking me because of all the blood. "Does this look like a wound that a human can give someone?" I asked, showing all of them the three scratch marks running down the upper part of the side of my right arm.

For the second time tonight, Eric called for Pam. She entered the room not even a second after Eric called for her.

"Master?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to close early," he told her, shocking us all.

"Why for?" Pam asked, curiously.

"We're going to need to call, Dr. Ludwig," Eric answered, turning me, so that Pam could see the scratches on my arm.

She looked shocked upon seeing them. "Are those what I think they are?"

Eric nodded without another word.

Pam looked at me. "You shouldn't even be standing right now. You truly are different," she told me before exiting the office to go and clear everyone out of the bar.

Rachel, Sookie, and I all looked at each other confused. I'll admit, I was beyond worried. Why were Eric and Pam so alert now that they'd seen the scratches. What did they know that I didn't. I was soon going to find out.

**Please Review!**


	4. The Truth Is Revealed

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts everyone! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying the story!

To answer your questions...the prologue is normally a really important part of the story that's taken out of the main story to, I guess, summarize the main idea of the story. I've seen it in a few books I've read, and I use the prologue for every novel length story that I write. Hope that answered your question!

In this chapter...visit from Dr. Ludwig, and Sookie finally learns the truth about her cousins!

Here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Ludwig arrived not long after Pam had called her. She was a short person. This was the first time that I'd ever seen her or actually met her. Last time she treated me, I was in a short term coma, I guess that's what you can call it.

"This better be good. Vampires are always waking me at 2:00 in the morning without a good reason," Dr. Ludwig said less than happy about being woken up this early in the morning as she entered Fangtasia. She, apparently, wasn't a big fan of vampires either.

"We're paying good money," Eric reminded her.

"Money isn't as important as sleep is," Dr. Ludwig informed him. "What's the problem?"

Eric motioned to me. I was sitting on the stripper pole platform. It was a lot more comfortable than a bar stool at the moment. At least sitting where I was sitting, I had the pole to lean back against.

Dr. Ludwig looked over at me. She recognized me. "You're the one I treated after that car accident? Selena, right?"

I nodded my head.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" she asked me.

Without a word, I turned a bit, angling my body so that she could see my arm.

Dr. Ludwig frowned, and looked at Eric. Then she looked at me. "Come over here, and sit, so that I can get a better look."

I, reluctantly, got up and walked over to her, sitting down in the chair that she had pulled out, and motioned for me to sit in. "Do you already know what attacked me?" I couldn't help, but ask.

Dr. Ludwig answered, honestly, "I have an idea, but I'm going to have a closer look see, and find out for sure if it is what I think it is."

I didn't have that good of a feeling about all of this. "Is it potentially fatal?" I asked.

"If it turns out to be what I think it is then yes it is potentially fatal," Dr. Ludwig confessed. "And, if it is indeed what I'm suspecting then you must have an angel looking over you or something because you shouldn't be sitting here and talking like nothing is wrong." "You're not fully human are you?" Dr. Ludwig asked, taking all of us by surprise.

I shook my head no. There was no point in lying to her. She was after all wasting the time that she could be sleeping to come and examine my arm. Telling her the truth is the least that I can do to repay her.

"Do you mind telling me what you are?" she asked, pressing on as she examined my arm intently.

Now I wasn't so sure about the whole truth thing after all. I was still iffy about telling Sookie the truth about me, and the rest of my family. I looked over towards where Sookie and Rachel were sitting. Rachel looked back at me. She looked from Sookie to me then to Sookie, and lastly back to me. Rachel nodded. It was her way of saying, "She's going to find out sooner or later, so why not now?"

I took a deep breath, and admitted, "I'm a hybrid."

Dr. Ludwig looked a bit surprised. When I looked at Sookie she looked like she was about to fall backwards out of the chair that she was sitting in.

"What type of hybrid?"

"Human-Witch, and..." I paused, biting my lower lip. It was too late to turn back now.

"And?"

"Vampire," I confessed, telling her the god's honest truth.

"A vampire-witch-human hybrid?" Dr. Ludwig asked double checking. It didn't take a genius to realize that Dr. Ludwig had never known a hybrid before.

I nodded as I looked over at Sookie. She was frozen in place, shocked beyond belief. Rachel was doing her best to snap her out of it, but nothing seemed to break Sookie out of her new found zombie-like state.

"No wonder you're not suffering from the side effects people and vampires suffer from when attacked by a maenad," Dr. Ludwig said.

I was taken back when she said the name of the creature that had attacked me. "I'm sorry...a what?" I think I was hearing things.

"A maenad," Dr. Ludwig repeated.

"What about my scratches?" I asked, somewhat changing the subject.

"Well, sense you're a hybrid, and made up of many different supes your body can't decide how to react to the poison that got into you when the maenad scratched you. Therefore, I'm not really sure what'll happen. But, to be on the safe side since you never know what'll happen, I'd say that our best bet is to suck the poison out of your arm," she explained.

"Suck the poison?" I asked, wide eyed. Everything she said before and everything that went in one ear and out the other, except those words stayed behind.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," she told me. "It's your choice. You can choose to keep it in you, and hope that nothing bad happens, or you can let us suck the poison out of your arm. It's up to you."

"How will the whole sucking thing go down?" I asked, letting out a small laugh at how that question came out.

"Well, Mr. Northman and his progeny will have to assist. We'll suck the poison out of you, and then give you new blood," Dr. Ludwig explained. "Synthetic blood, of course, now that I know what you really are," she added.

"You should do it, Selena," Rachel said, coming up next to me.

I looked back to see what Sookie was doing. and found her with her head and arms on the table. I looked quizzically at Rachel.

Rachel shrugged, "Information overload. She passed out."

"Oh," I said simply.

"Let them suck the poison out of you. You never know what the poison will wind up doing in the end, so just get it out of you, and you don't have to ever find out," Rachel explained. "Besides, you're always the type to do things that'll save your ass, so why should you stop now?"

"Good point," I said with a nod. I looked at Dr. Ludwig. "What do I have to do?" I asked.

She looked at Eric, "We're going to need a few cases of synthetic blood."

Eric looked at Pam.

She nodded, and made her way around the bar.

Before I knew it, Eric was kneeling beside the chair I was sitting in.

I looked at him, and half smiled. "Don't drink too much," I teased.

"Lucky you the poison won't allow me to drink too much," he smirked his normal trademark smirk.

"Thanks in advance for putting yourself in harms way to possibly save me," I said to him in the most sincere tone I could manage.

"Anything for you," he whispered in my ear.

I felt blush creep on my cheeks. It's just such a shame that I didn't have any memory of what happened in San Francisco between us. If I did then things between us would for sure be way different then what they are now.

**Don't you worry, I hated the whole maenad storyline from Season 2. I only made Selena get attacked by a maenad because of course as you just read, it's going to bring Selena and Eric closer together! ****Please Review!**


	5. And So the Nightmares Begin

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts everyone! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying the story!

Also to answer all of your questions, what I wrote in the prologue will be explored further in later chapters! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it!

In this chapter...let the nightmares begin! Oh, and don't forget a small sleepover!

Here's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

While Eric, Pam, and Dr. Ludwig were taking turns sucking the poison out of my arm, along with my blood, I had passed out. When I woke up, apparently, Rachel had talked some sense into Sookie because she was up and talking like nothing was out of the norm.

Sookie told me that when she had been attacked by a maenad a while back, she had passed out when the poison was sucked out of her, too. When I asked her about what she was thinking after learning the truth, she had told me that now was not the time.

"Here you go," Rachel smiled, handing me a cup of coffee, as I sat up.

"Thanks," I said, smiling back as I took the water. "What time is it?" I wondered out loud.

Sookie looked at her watch, "About 4:00 in the afternoon."

I raised an eyebrow, "Afternoon? I was out that long?"

"You're still slowly making up for lost hours from when you were in San Francisco," Rachel informed me.

"Makes sense," I said, taking a sip of my coffee. It took me until now to notice that I was sitting in my bed. "How'd I get back here?"

"Eric brought you," Sookie answered.

"Sookie and I left when they started sucking the poison out of you. I had some things to talk to Sookie about," Rachel told me after seeing my wondering look.

I turned and looked at myself in the big mirror that was placed above my head board, and almost spit my coffee out of my mouth, I looked like hell. And, I was suppose to be at work today at 5:00! Wait! Shit! I forgot about work. "What about work?" I asked, turning back around to face them.

"Oh, you don't have to go in today," Rachel informed me.

"One of you called, Sam?" I questioned, curiously.

They both shook their heads.

"That's what surprised us," Rachel said. "He called here."

I bit my lip, and looked down at my cup of coffee. I hadn't gotten around to telling them that Sam...Dean was with me last night when I was attacked.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Sookie asked.

"You might as well tell us. We'll find out one way or another," Rachel said.

"Alright, Sam...I mean Dean was with me last night when I was attacked. I had asked him to help me out."

Rachel and Sookie both looked at me as if I were crazy.

"He knows what I am now, too."

"Selena..." Sookie started.

I cut her off, "Can we talk about this later?" I placed my cup of coffee on my bedside table. "I'd really like to spend the rest of the day, catching up on my much needed beauty sleep."

"Alright," Rachel said. "You can spend the rest of the day sleeping."

"But, we're talking about this tomorrow when you're well rested," Sookie informed me. "No buts about it," she said, pointing her finger at me. "Got it?"

I nodded as the two of them retreated out of my bedroom. I laid back down after going to the bathroom, taking a quick shower, and brushing my teeth. I wanted to take precautions just in case I didn't wake up until tomorrow morning. Besides, I didn't want to go to bed dirty. As soon as my head hit the pillow again, I fell fast asleep.

**~True Blood~**

_"Oh, I'm a fucking bastard?" Drake hissed, walking over to me._

_Before I could even pick myself half way up off the ground Drake sent an unexpected hard kick into my ribs. I tried not to scream, but at the surprise kick I did. I fell back to the ground, holding my mid section. Damn that hurt!_

_Not satisfied enough from the first time, Drake kicked me again. This time it wasn't much of a surprise, so I was able to hold back a scream. Too busy suffering in silence, I didn't notice Drake had moved from his position in front of me until he grabbed my hair, and began pulling me by my hair towards the bedroom I was staying in._

_My first thought of what he'd do to me freaked me out. "Oh god no! Please, no!" I thought quietly to myself, pleadingly. He picked me up, and violently threw me onto the bed. Drake glared at me for a moment before forcefully kissing me._

_I struggled and struggled and then..._

I woke up, sitting up quickly in bed, panting, and gasping for air. My hand was on my chest, and I could feel my heart beating frantically like a drum player in a hardcore rock band drumming like there's no tomorrow. What the hell was that nightmare all about?

"Are you okay?" a voice said out of the blue, causing me to scream with surprise.

My scream was cut off instantly by a hand.

"Shhh! It's just me," Eric said into my ear.

I swatted his hand away from my mouth, and turned to look at him. "Don't scare me like that you jackass," I scolded.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident...really."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure it was."

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, returning to his question from earlier, just asking it differently.

I nodded, not wanting to talk about it. I didn't even know where the hell the nightmare had come from. And, why the hell was Drake in my nightmare? I thought he was dead. I mean truly dead. Double dead. Whatever he is now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, soothingly, and far from his normal self.

"The real question should be are you okay?" I said, looking at him. My curtains were open, and the moon light was shining into my room, allowing me to see Eric clearly. He was beside me on the bed, laying there propped up on his left arm.

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"You're just..." I paused, trying to decided what the best way to go about answering him was. "Well, you're just not...acting yourself lately."

He still wasn't understanding. Maybe he didn't seem different to himself? Who knows?

"Alright, maybe if I say...I've never known you to be the comforting type, and now here you are comforting me, wanting to know if I want to talk about my nightmare with you...now does that make better sense to you?"

"I suppose."

I playfully hit him on his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" he pretended to be offended.

"You know exactly what that was for," I told him. I yawned. "Could you stay here with me until it's time for you to retire for the day?" I asked him.

"If you want me to," he answered, looking me dead in my eyes to see if I was telling the truth. Believe me, I was.

I smiled as I laid back down, and settled under the covers. "I want you to," I said, snuggling up to him. Once again I was surprised that he was actually cuddling with me. But, it was soon all a lost cause because Eric placed a kiss on my forehead, and I was out like a light.

**So, as you've gathered from this chapter, Selena brings out another side of Eric! But, don't worry he's still the same old Eric we all know and love! Please Review!**


	6. Self Guilt

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts everyone! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying the story!

In this chapter...Selena finds herself responsible for something huge, and then finds herself battling her inner feelings!

Here's Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

I woke up around 12:00 in the afternoon the next day. For the first time in god knows how long, I felt refreshed. After falling asleep in Eric's arms, I slept peacefully without another nightmare. I guess I felt safe with him. My subconscious must have been too preoccupied with the fact that he was with me that it didn't have time to allow me to have another nightmare.

After brushing my teeth, and getting dressed, I made my way downstairs. I felt as good as new, and nothing could ruin my great mood. Well, at least that's what I thought. When I made it to the bottom of the stairs my great mood was ruined.

"Selena!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Come in here! You won't ever believe this," Rachel said, motioning for me to hurry up, and sit down next to her.

When I walked into the living room, I realized that they were watching the news. Whatever possessed them to do that was a total mystery. None of us ever watched the news for any reason what so ever. I sat down on the arm of the chair that Sookie was sitting in.

"Why are you two..." I started, but Rachel cut me off.

"Just be quiet, and watch."

Normally I'd protest, but the sound of Rachel's voice made me turn my attention to the tv. Sookie pushed the unmute button, and I listened intently to the news. What I heard literally knocked me off balance, and I fell off the arm of the chair, shocked beyond belief, onto the floor.

I picked myself up off the floor after a few seconds. My eyes widened, and I swallowed hard. "Oh shit! It's my fault all my fault!" I thought frantically to myself. "I should of just listened to everyone, and stayed out of it."

The main report, headline, or whatever you want to call it, was about the hookers that had been kidnapped, and had gone missing. Apparently, when the sun rose this morning, and the police went to investigate the alley to make sure that there were no signs of trespassers having been there, they discovered the mutilated corpses of the three hookers that had been reported missing.

I started pacing back and forth in the living room, frantically. It was truly all my fault. There was a slight possibility that those hookers could still be alive. If only I hadn't went there the other night. The maenad was probably pissed that I had escaped its hold, and as a method of revenge it had mutilated the hookers, and purposely left the bodies in the alley to be found.

Well, there went my great mood out the damn window. My goodness! When will I ever catch a break? First, Drake, and whatever happened in San Francisco, and now this? Life as I know it was changing drastically.

"Selena..." Sookie and Rachel both said carefully not wanting to pry much while trying to get my attention. They had both sensed my guilt.

I turned, and looked at them. "What?"

"It's not your fault, Selena," Rachel said to me in an assuring tone.

"Really? Because everything seems to lead to me being the guilty party!"

"Selena, you didn't know that this would happen," Sookie said to me.

Well, she was right about that, but I still couldn't help, but feel responsible for those three hooker's deaths. Ever sense losing my memory it seemed as if I had always lost an important part of myself. Before whatever happened in San Francisco, I was a cheerful, happy, independent 21 year old. And, now? Now I was a guilt ridden, pathetic, loser. Never in my life had I felt like this before.

**~True Blood~**

That night Sookie, Rachel, and I got dressed up, and went to Fangtasia. We had become regulars since we returned from San Francisco. Even Sookie, if you can believe it! Her hatred for Eric had died down a bit after the events of San Francisco she told me. Of course, I had no idea what events she was talking about, but I'd trust her, and take her word for it.

The first thing I did when we arrived at Fangtasia was went straight for the bar. Rachel and Sookie went wherever they went. I didn't really care where they went or what they did at this point in time.

I was a veteran to the bar now, I guess you could say, and as soon as I sat down I had my usual placed in front of me. I half smiled at the vampire bartender, and chugged down my drink. I placed it back on the bar, and signaled for a refill. Luckily, Eric had a tab for me. Whenever I had the money I'd pay him whatever I owed him. He insisted I leave it alone, but I one up-ed his insist, and told him I'd pay him back every penny. I didn't want him to have something to use against me if need be in the future.

After everything that had been happening since I arrived in Bon Temps...I needed a drink. Many drinks, to be honest. Believe it or not, there always was a slight part of me that occasionally wondered what my life would be like if I had stayed in San Francisco to begin with or moved to Miami with my mom or Bulgaria with my dad after I graduated college. I guess, I'll never know.

Once I received my second drink, I turned around on the bar stool that I was sitting on, and looked towards Eric who, of course, was sitting on his throne. I couldn't help, but always think to myself every time I saw him, what'd it be like if I had my memory. I'm sure things would be way different than they were now.

Downing my second drink of the night, I decided to leave the bar before I drank way too much. I stood up and made my way over to Eric. All the way over to him all I could think of was how I wanted to throw myself at him.

"Selena!" I scolded myself. "It's the drinks talking!" "Besides, you're suppose to wait until your memory returns, remember," I told myself.

I stopped once I was in hearing range of him. Two drinks were trying their best to make my decisions for me, and I wasn't having any parts of it. The farther away from him the easier it was for me to keep control of myself.

"We need to talk," I told him.

"Don't we always?" he asked, raising a brow.

I rolled my eyes, and made my way to his office. Once we were both in the office, and the door was closed behind us, I got straight to the point.

"I need your help. Apparently, the maenad, whatever that thing is, is mad that I survived the attack, so it killed those hookers that it had kidnapped, and now I just get this weird feeling that the thing is after me or something, " I laid it all on the line.

"The only thing we can do is offer it a sacrifice," Eric told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "What kind of sacrifice?"

"It depends," he answered with his arms crossed, leaning back against his desk.

"On what?" I asked, moving a step closer to him. I just had to be closer to him. It was as if an unseen force was pushing me to him. I used every ounce of self control that I had left, adn forced myself to back up.

"On what it likes most."

"How do we know what it likes most?"

"We don't."

"Then what do we do?"

"We...we don't do anything. I'll take care of it. You just stay out of the way in the mean time," he said, practically ordering me.

I scoffed, "You know I won't listen to you."

"If you knew what was best for you then you would," he said, pushing himself off of the desk, and walking over to me until he was towering over me.

I looked up at him, surprised by how close our faces were. I could feel his unnecessary breath hit my face. Going by instinct, I turned my head quickly to the side, and quickly stepped back away from him.

"Let's say for argument's sake, I don't know what's best for me. Then what?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of wanting to kiss him.

"Then you'll possibly get attacked by the maenad again, and this time you probably won't survive," he answered me with all honesty in his voice.

We stood there in silence for a moment.

Before I could do anything I would regret later, I said, "Well, I should go and find Rachel and Sookie." I didn't give him time to respond, I just turned, opened the door, and flew out of there. Jeez, that was a close one!

**Please Review!**

**Oh, and also, please check out my new story titled, Fire and Ice! It'd mean so much to me! **


	7. Confrontation

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts everyone! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying the story!

In this chapter...Selena confronts the maenad! She has a lot of guts!

Here's Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

When I got home that morning around 4:30, I took a long, long shower and went to bed around 6:00. I didn't get any sleep, though. I was tossing and turning for hours. All I could think about was how I wished I could throw myself at Eric without regreting it later. Of course, until my memory returned that would never be able to happen. So, until then I'd have to suck it up and deal with it.

At 10:00 I finally gave up. I got dressed, and went downstairs. When I entered the kitchen I was greeted by Sookie and Rachel. They looked up at me, and I put a hand up, signaling that I wasn't ready to talk just yet. Then I pointed at the coffee pot, letting them know that once I got my coffee, I'd be in a happier mood.

Once I got my coffee, I sat down at the table across from Sookie. The three of us sat there in silence drinking our coffee for a minute or two. Rachel finally broke the silence.

"So, what did you talk to Eric about last night?" she asked me, sipping her coffee.

"The maenad," I answered simply. "Oh, and how it's out to get me," I added after a brief silence.

"Out to get you?" Sookie asked.

I nodded. "It makes a lot of sense. Not even two mornings after I survive the maenads attack those dead hookers are found in the alley."

"So what?" Sookie asked.

"So? So, it's obvious that the maenad wanted to send me a message," I told her.

"Not necessarily," Sookie said.

There are times when Sookie just doesn't use her brain. This is one of those times. Don't get me wrong she's my cousin, and I love her, but jeez. She gets annoying with her stupidity at times.

"Sookie, even Eric agreed that the maenad is mad because I got away from it and survived," I said, looking dead into her eyes.

"So, what did Eric say would get the thing off of your back?"

"A sacrifice."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "What kind of sacrifice?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Whatever the maenad likes the most is what Eric told me."

Sookie entered the conversation again when she asked, "How are you suppose to know what it likes best?"

I shrugged again, "That's what I asked him?"

"What'd he say?"

"He said we don't know. Then he ordered me that I need to stay out of the way," I said, laughing.

Rachel and Sookie both had a good laugh, too.

"He seriously ordered you to stay out of the way?" Sookie asked amused.

I nodded still laughing.

"He's obviously the one with memory loss," Rachel remarked. "I mean honestly he should know better than to order you around like that."

"One would think," I said with a smirk.

**~True Blood~**

That night, despite Eric ordering me to stay out of the way, I found myself back in the alley where everything had begun...alone. I was fully prepared to call the maenad out. Surely, there was a person behind this thing. A person that could actually talk.

Some might say I was stupid for even considering doing that, but this time I was prepared. I'd be able to defend myself if anything were to go wrong. I wanted answers, and I was determined to get them. I wanted them now.

"Hey maenad! Or whatever you want to be called. I know you hear me! Come out, and show yourself! I'm right here you piece of shit!" I yelled, enticing the thing.

All of a sudden, a feeling of someone, or something near by watching me washed over me. Catiously, I looked all around me. Nothing or no one was there. It was playing games with me.

"I know your there! I can feel you watching me! Grow a pair, and show your fucking self!" I hissed. I was in no mood to be fucked with right now!

"Language, language," a women's voice said from behind me.

I whirled around only to come face to face with a women who looked like she'd never seen a shower before. Her brown hair was all over the place, and twigs and god knows what else were sticking out of it. To make matters worse, she was literally butt naked. I turned my head away.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"No, not really," I answered truthfully. "It's just not polite to stare."

"Bad mouth, but considerate of others," she said, obviously taking mental notes about me. "You really are something."

"Who are you?" I asked, curiously as I made eye contact with her.

"Just call me Zora," she answered.

Cutting right to the point, I asked, "Okay, Zora, what do you have against me?"

"What makes you think I have anything against you?" the women asked, pretending to be offended.

"Cut the shit!" I hissed through clenched teeth. "You know damn well what makes me think that."

"It was nothing personal at first, but then that dog you had with you spotted me, and you saw me. I can't have anyone seeing me, and living to tell about it, but apparently you lived," Zora explained. "Now how is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I snapped.

Zora's face turned evil just then. "I've tried to be nice about this, but apparently you don't appreciate me giving you a break..." she paused. "Therefore, I'm no longer going to be nice." Before I could process what was happening Zora had turned into the devil looking creature with claws.

Normally, one would be scared, but I found myself laughing a bit. Now that I got a really good look at the maenad's evil form, I couldn't help, but laugh. Zora looked like a halloween costume made from several different horror movie costumes. For instance, Godzilla, and wait in a way even like the half horse half human dude, or whatever he was off of Narnia. Wow, I really need to lay off of the movies.

Distracted by my thoughts, I almost didn't notice Zora raise one of her claw hands. I looked up at it. Yep, that's somewhat like Godzilla alright. What an interesting observaton by me.

Just as Zora was bringing her claw down to once again scratch me, this time possibly for dead, I felt a huge breeze. Then I started spinning, and before I knew it, I was no longer in the alley about to get scratched to death. Great timing on the part of whatever had just happened.

**Please Review!**

**Oh, and also, please check out my new story titled, Fire and Ice! It'd mean so much to me! **


	8. What the Future May Hold

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts everyone! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying the story!

In this chapter...Selena and her mother have a talk about Selena's future and a few other things!

Here's Chapter 7! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

When I finally stopped spinning, I was shocked to find that I was in another dimension. The world is separated into many different dimensions. A few dimensions are, human, witch, and demon. Each dimension is on it's own plane. They're all separated from one another. The human world has no idea about the other dimensions, but the other dimensions know about the human dimension.

I was currently in the witches dimension. The witch's dimension is simply called "Magic Central." Only witches can enter this world. No humans what so ever. If a human believed in magic, then they could be brought in front of The Witches Council, and possibly become a witch. Not a true born witch, but a witch. A witch not born as one could at any time lose their privledges of being a witch.

Before said humans can become witches, though, they have to pass a series of tests given out by The witches council. If they passed the series of tests they were enrolled in magic classes. If they failed then their memories were wiped clean of their experiences in Magic Central, and they'd be sent back to the human dimension.

I was curious as to why I was here. Who even brought me here? "Hello," I called out loud. "Anyone here?" I asked. "Who brought me here?" "Why was I brought here?" I started spitting out questions as if they were a rap verse or something.

"Selena," a familiar voice called out.

"Mom?" I questioned, looking towards where her voice had come from.

"Selena, it's so good to see you," she said appearing out of nowhere in front of me. She pulled me into a hug.

"Umm...you, too," I replied, hugging her back. "Why'd you bring me here?" I asked, pulling away.

She looked at me, and with a slight smile said, "I couldn't stand back and watch while the maenad scratched my first born daughter again."

"Again? You saw when it happened the first time?" I asked shocked.

Mom nodded, "I did."

"And, you let it happen?" I wondered out loud.

"I couldn't stop it. That's not how it goes, Selena. You know it all to well," mom said to me.

I sighed, "Yeah, I know." "So, is that the only reason why you brought me here?" I asked her, curiously.

"Not exactly," my mom answered.

I looked her dead in her eyes. It seemed as if she wanted to tell me something, but wasn't sure if she should. "What is it mom?"

She sighed, and went for it. "This vampire, Eric, right?"

I nodded. "What about him?"

"You've had a physical relationship with him?"

I raised an eyebrow. Was this her way of giving me a vampire sex talk? "I guess. I'm not really sure. I don't remember. Why?"

"I just don't want you going down the same path I did, Selena," my mom confessed.

I was taken back. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Selena. Falling for a vampire? That's what I did, too. And, because of that your dad is...well he's...strangely a bit human."

I didn't understand where she was getting at. "I don't understand what you're trying to say, momma."

"What I'm trying to say is...if The Witches Council were to ever find out about you and Eric...they'd punish him like they did your father. Are you...both of you in that matter ready to possibly go through what your father and I went through? Is Eric ready to possibly lose some of his vampire ways, and become in some way a human?"

I sort of understood her now. "I haven't thought about that."

"Well, when your memory comes back, it'd be wise to talk to Eric about everything if and when you decide to continue your relationship with each other," mom told me honestly. "Understand that I'm only looking out for you, Selena."

I nodded in understanding. "I know you are momma."

"So, please, all in all, I'm telling you to please be careful in the choices you make in the future."

"I will momma, I promise," I assured her.

She smiled, "I know you will." "Oh, and be careful as to not somehow let The Witches Council find out if you and Eric do go forward in your relationship when your memory returns because if they do then I can't help you, and nor can your dad. You'll be on your own if that ever happens. It's a really serious matter, Selena," momma paused and thought for a moment before continuing, "Witches and vampires shouldn't be together. They're not allowed to be together. Honestly, that's why I'm shocked that The Witches Council allows your dad and I to even be together without kicking me out of the magic dimension, and suspending me to the human dimension."

I stood there listening to every word she said. This was the most honest my mother had ever been with me in my entire life. I didn't know what to think at this very moment. It was all just such a shock to me.

"I don't want you to end up like me, but if that's what you want then that's how it'll be. I can't stop you from making your own decisions, nor will I ever try to. You're your own person, and you always will be."

"I love you momma," I told her as I hugged her when she was finished speaking.

"I love you, too, Selena. I always will no matter what," she replies, hugging me back.

When we pulled away after a mintue or so, I asked, "Instead of sending me back to the alley could you send me home, please?"

She nodded, "If that's what you want, then yes."

I smiled. "I just want my shower and my bed," I admitted.

"Alright then," mom smiled. "I'll talk to you later, Selena."

"You too mom," I smiled back. Before I knew it I was standing on the front porch of Rachel, Sookie, and I's house.

"Where have you been?" Sookie asked.

"You didn't answer your phone," Rachel said.

I was met by Sookie and Rachel as soon as I walked in the door. They were both somewhat angry, and frustrated. I didn't blame them. I would've honestly been, too if I were in their postions.

"I was with mom," I answered. "My cell was turned off." Without any other words, I went up stairs, took a shower, and crawled into my bed. I fell asleep not even a second after my head hit the pillow. Too bad my sleep would be cut short by another nightmare.

**Please Review!**


	9. Shocking Revelations

Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts everyone! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying the story!

In this chapter...Selena has another nightmare. (If you haven't already noticed, Selena's nightmares are flashbacks and of the events that happened that I didn't put in Make Me Wanna Die!) Also, Eric finds out that Selena confronted the maenad...all hell is sure to break loose!

Here's Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

_"Selena! I know you're here somewhere! I can smell you!" Drake called out._

_I bit my tongue hard, and slowed down my breathing, so that I wouldn't make a noise. I thanked god that I was small, and petite. If I weren't then I would've never been able to balance myself on the ledge outside the bathroom window._

_I distracted myself at all costs not to look down. If I did, then it'd be bye bye Selena, and I'd have my guts splattered all over the concrete sidewalk below in a matter of seconds. Over and over again I told myself I was smarter than that._

_Afraid that Drake would grow a brain, and think to look for me here, I slowly scooted myself to the left. I was heading for the window that lead to the hallway that lead to the door leading to the stairs._

_I know it's stupid of me to do that, but I'd rather try and get caught than to not try, get caught, and feel guilty over knowing that I could've possibly gotten awayt if only I had tried. My mother always told me and my sisters that while we were growing up. It wasn't something that I'd likely ever forget._

_All of a sudden, out of the blue, I felt something grab my leg. I did the first thing that came to mind, and I screamed bloody murder. It was pointless, though, I was so high up. No one would even hear me most likely. Whatever grabbed me started pulling, and I started falling..._

I woke up screaming, and panting, and even crying. What the hell was going on with me? Why was I having all of these nightmares? What did they mean? Did they even mean anything? Question after question flew through my head, but I had no answer for any of them.

Outside my room, I heard footsteps coming towards my room. They grew louder, and louder with each second. Not even a second later the door flung open, and Sookie and Rachel both ran in.

"Selena, are you okay?" Sookie asked, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Come here," Rachel said, sitting down on the other side of me, and pulling me into her arms.

I felt like a baby. I was crying like a little baby, and I was being cradled by my sister. I never cried, so why was I crying now? "I just want them to stop," I choked out.

"What to stop?" Sookie and Rachel both asked.

Whoops! I hadn't told them about my nightmares yet. If I told them I was having nightmares, they'd ask me questions. I honestly didn't feel like answering questions right now. But, I was too worked up to even come up with a lie to tell them. So, I told them the truth.

"The nightmares," I answered honestly.

"Nightmares?" Sookie asked.

"We never knew you were having nightmares," Rachel said.

Wiggling myself out of my sister's hold, I replied, "I just never told you about them."

"Why not?" they both asked in unison.

Worked up over my nightmare, and sleep deprived, I lost it. "Because of this!" I exclaimed. "You two are always asking questions about everything! Have either of you ever thought that maybe just maybe some situations are left alone?" See this is what happens when I cry? I get mad because I hate crying. Pathetic, right? I know.

Sookie and Rachel both stood up, and looked at each other, and then at me. They were obviously surprised by my sudden outbreak. Neither of them said a single word. What could they say? They didn't know I'd react the way I did.

Desperately needing fresh air, I got out of bed, and stepped into my slippers. It was freezing outside, but I didn't care. I just needed fresh air, whether it be cold, chilly, warm, or scorching hot. I could've been wearing a bathing suite, and I still would've went outside.

"Where are you going?" Sookie and Rachel called after me as I stormed out of my room.

"I'm taking a walk! I need fresh air!"

With that I made my way downstairs, and straight out the front door. I was so caught up in the moment that I almost didn't even notice Eric appear next to me out of nowhere. I was about half way down the driveway at that point in time.

Although, I didn't stop walking, I looked up at him. He didn't look even the least bit happy what so ever. Oh, great! Just what I need right now. An angry vampire staring a hole into each of my eyes.

"What's got you so mad?" I asked completely clueless.

"You confronted the maenad on your own after I specifically told you not to," he hissed.

"I told you I wasn't going to listen to you!" I reminded him. By now I had stopped walking.

"You could've gotten yourself killed!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why exactly are you so concerned in my well being again?"

He ignored my question. "How stupid does one hybrid have to be to knowingly put themselves in a deadly situation?"

"Are you calling me a stupid hybrid?" I asked, insulted.

"You think that just because you're a hybrid, you can take on a maenad by yourself?"

"I survived both encounters! Or was I just dreaming all of that, too?" I asked angrily. Thinking for a second, I said, "And, why the hell are we bickering like a fucking married couple anyways?"

"Good question."

Before I knew it Eric had his lips pressed against mine. Surprisingly, I found myself leaning into it. Had I done this with him before? I felt like I had. Had we kissed like this during the time that I don't have memory of?

Coming back to my senses, I pushed him away from me. We couldn't do this. Not here, not now. We're suppose to be fighting, not kissing. Besides, until my memory fully returns this isn't the best idea at all.

Before I could say a word to Eric, my mind started spinning. Instead of me fainting and waking up somewhere else, though, all I saw was a quick flashback, and that was it. I stood there shocked. My question had just been answered. Eric and I did indeed kiss, but just as something else was abut to happen the flashback stopped. What the hell just happened?

**I know Eric was probably a bit OOC, but I got tickled writing the verbal fight between Eric and Selena! It was fun to write! What'd you think about the kiss and the flashback? Please Review!**


End file.
